Talk to The Wind
by Oratorius
Summary: Un terraink peu original, mais un terraink quand même.
1. Chapter 1

Talk to the wind

Chapitre 1 : Un soir à Paris, ou comment se faire cambrioler par une fenêtre.

Il sortit du bus en soupirant. Il consulta sa montre, tout en s'ébouriffant les cheveux, nerveux. 18H55. Encore une heure passée dans les embouteillages pour rentrer. Paris, quelle ville de merde. Il s'adossa contre un panneau stop en reprenant son souffle. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été friand de la foule, et être agglutiné contre de parfaits inconnus pendant ces interminables minutes, très peu pour lui. Il releva la tête vers le ciel et ferma les yeux, profitant du moment présent. Il inspira profondément. Il faisait nuit depuis un certain temps, le mois de janvier marquant encore l'hiver froid et sombre. Il appréciait ce sentiment de fraîcheur et d'anonymat que lui procurait la pénombre. Il n'était pas du genre à s'afficher, même s'il n'était pas timide pour autant. Il ne valait mieux pas à vrai dire, surtout lors de ces fameuses conférences réunissant un certain nombre de personnes. Mais ces instants de solitude ne lui déplaisaient pas. Bien au contraire.

Le froid du soir finissant par le rattraper, il décida de marcher en direction de son appartement, situé à quelques dizaines de mètres de là. Après tout, son cher et tendre félidé l'attendait probablement, impatient de recevoir son repas quotidien. Il releva la tête, admirant d'un œil critique son bâtiment. Il n'était pas très beau, mais finalement, qu'attendre de plus d'un appartement parisien ? Un détail chiffonna le jeune homme. La lumière de son étage, de sa fenêtre était allumée. Il était pourtant sûr de l'avoir éteinte en partant, le matin même. _Merde, mais quel con. Ça sent les factures supplémentaires, j'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça._ Il allait se résigner à devoir payer une note d'électricité conséquente par un stupide oubli lorsqu'il vit avec effroi une silhouette passer la tête par sa fenêtre. Quelqu'un était dans son appartement ! Il se mit alors à paniquer. Tout son matériel informatique, tous ses souvenirs de valeur se trouvaient dans son 3 pièces, et un voleur semblait y avoir accès ! _Merde, merde, merde... Grouille-toi !_ C'était impensable pour lui. Il se mit alors à courir aussi plus vite qu'il le pouvait, dégainant ses clefs pour entrer dans le hall. Il courut à en perdre haleine dans les escaliers, ne voulant pas perdre de temps à attendre l'ascenceur, se disant, avec raison, que l'intrus ne prendrait probablement pas ce dernier s'il souhaitait s'échapper discrètement.

Il arriva rapidement au dernier étage, jurant sur la capacité de son concierge à ne pas savoir surveiller lorsqu'il y avait un véritable problème. _Pour venir me les casser quand j'ai des impayés tout va bien, mais pour le reste..._ Ne voulant pas alerter l'intrus, il clencha lentement la poignée de porte. Ouverte. Il se faufila dans son appartement, redevenu sombre. Les lumières avaient été éteintes, et aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Preuve encore qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal, car son chat n'accourait pas vers lui pour réclamer sa nourriture, comme il le faisait pourtant habituellement.

S'armant de son tout courage, le garçon s'empara de sa batte de baseball en plastique signée "Lucille", cadeau de Noël de la part de son meilleur ami, fan de The Walking Dead, et lança à la cantonade :

"Hey, je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un ! Tu ferais mieux de te montrer et rapidement car je suis armé ! Réponds gros naze, je sais que t'es là !"

Il se gifla mentalement d'avoir peur et de ne pas savoir maîtriser sa voix qu'il voulait courageuse. Seul un gargouillis tremblant et peu crédible était sorti de ses lèvres.

Le silence lui répondit. Inquiet et paniqué, il se dirigea doucement vers la pièce principale de son petit appartement. Pourquoi diable sa maison était ouverte sans aucune trace de forçage sur sa porte ? Il était pourtant le seul à posséder une clef, mis à part son concierge, mais celui-ci n'aurait aucun intérêt à voler quoi que ce soit. Il était définitivement le seul, n'ayant pas donné le double à qui que ce soit.

A personne, sauf à...

"JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE THOMAS !"

Damien.


	2. Chapter 2

Effectivement, juste après avoir emménagé sur Paris quelques temps plus tôt, Thomas Itturalde avait donné un double de ses clefs, le seul d'ailleurs, à son meilleur ami, collègue et partenaire Damien Laguionie, _Si jamais il t'arrive un truc ou que tu t'emmerdes, tu pourras débarquer quand tu veux. C'est fait pour ça les potes non ?_ Mais, étourdi comme il était, il avait tout simplement oublié. Et il se retrouvait alors là, les yeux écarquillés, une batte de baseball en plastique à la main. Le tout face à une grande partie de ses amis hilares, de petits chapeaux de fête sur la tête et de succulents plats posés sur la table derrière eux. Le salon était d'ailleurs bien décoré, accumulant des guirlandes colorées ainsi que de petits paquets cadeaux, sans compter le sapin de Noël trônant toujours dans un coin de la pièce, en plein mois de janvier.

Dans les mains de son meilleur ami se tenait un somptueux gâteau décoré, où deux bougies flambantes indiquant "26" étaient posées. Toujours affublé de son éternel jogging qui selon lui était le _max du swag_ , il arborait un sourire en coin qui voulait clairement dire " _Ah bah alors mon cochon tu t'y attendais pas à celle-là hein je t'ai bien eu mon con_ ". Alors que ses amis entonnaient le célèbre hymne d'anniversaire, Thomas jeta un regard discret sur son calendrier, accroché à son mur. Vendredi 21 janvier. C'est vrai que son anniversaire était passé depuis quelques jours déjà, et qu'il n'avait pas eu l'opportunité de le fêter, son travail lui prenant beaucoup, voir trop, de temps. Un peu hagard, ses amis présents l'alpaguaient pour lui parler, mais sans réussir à vraiment attirer son attention. Il est vrai que l'ambiance était un peu surréaliste. Retrouver tous ses amis chez soi dans un petit appartement après le boulot n'était pas commun. Il avait du mal à réaliser que chacun avait fait un certain nombre de kilomètres juste pour venir le voir.

"... Thomas ? Ça va ?"

Il sortit de ses pensées. Cyril le regardait, un sourcil roux haussé dans sa direction.

"Euh, ouais ouais ça va ! Désolé les mecs, j'vous avoue que c'est vraiment le truc le plus inattendu qu'il me soit arrivé depuis un bail ! J'étais sûr d'avoir un voleur chez moi ! Vous m'avez foutu les jetons bande d'enfoirés, refaites jamais ça !" S'exclama le brun en riant.

Maxime, qui se servait un verre, l'interrogea du regard. "A ce point là ?

-T'as pas idée, vous êtes des oufs", se marra Thomas. "J'étais déjà en train de me préparer mentalement à aller chez les flics porter plainte, devoir faire refaire une serrure, des clefs, et me racheter tout mon matos qui m'a coûté la peau du c...

-T'oublierai pas un truc LAINK ?"

Damien, hilare, regardait son partenaire d'un air équivoque.

"Euh, je sais pas, mes magasines pornos ?"

Tous s'esclaffèrent.

"Ravi de voir que tu sais t'occuper gros pervers, mais je faisais plutôt référence à ton arme en plastique dont tu nous as prodigieusement menacé en arrivant chez toi..."

Thomas se mit à rougir, sous les ricanements de ses amis. Il avait effectivement toujours sa batte à la main. Cramoisi, il la lâcha, et elle tomba dans un "pop"ridicule sur le sol.

"Ouais bah ça va hein... Mets-toi à ma place ! T'aurais pas été mieux. Connard va.

-Tu parles, j'ai des balls moi ! J'suis un bonhomme !"

Valentin, qui jusque là souriait sans rien dire, sauta sur l'occasion et balança une énorme claque dans le dos de Damien en riant.

"Ce qu'il ne te dit pas ce petit filou, c'est que depuis 3 semaines qu'il organise cette soirée, il ne passait pas un jour sans stresser de peur que l'un de nous annule au dernier moment où n'ai un problème sur la route. Sans compter qu'il savait même pas si tu avais prévu quelque chose ce soir, il avait peur qu'on attende toute la soirée dans le noir pour rien. Une vraie mère poule j'te jure !

-... Même pas vrai." Damien, moins à l'aise, dansait d'un pied sur l'autre.

Thomas, content d'avoir fait dériver le sujet sur autre chose que lui-même et ses occupations solitaires, contempla ses amis un à un, s'amusant de voir son meilleur ami embarrassé. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le mette sous les projecteurs, ou en tout cas qu'on le perce à jour sur ses ressentis. Il était rarement gêné contrairement à lui-même, et ça lui faisait du bien de voir qu'ils étaient tout de même assez semblables, malgré la volonté de Damien à ne pas trop afficher ses émotions.

La soirée fut endiablée, dans la mesure du raisonnable bien sûr. Après tout, il ne valait mieux pas s'attirer les foudres du concierge... Thomas avait déjà fait les frais de l'exaspération de ce dernier quelques semaines auparavant pour le jour de l'an, et il ne préférait pas recommencer une deuxième fois. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur ses amis pour l'héberger en cas de besoin, mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se retrouver dehors.

Ainsi, pour son 26e anniversaire, il fut gâté, mais retint surtout le deuxième opus de Life is Strange de la part de Damien, qui avait ponctué son offre d'un clin d'œil suivi d'un "pour tes futurs lives quand je suis pas là".

Dans les alentours des 5h du matin,alors que tout le monde dormait, Thomas s'activait à ranger silencieusement la cuisine. Bon nombre de matelas avaient été installés dans le salon et dans la chambre, tandis que le canapé avait été déplié pour 3 personnes et que le lit de Thomas était occupé également. Maxime et Jordan, en grande conversation avec lui, s'étaient couchés peu de temps avant, le laissant traîner un dans ses pensées, le petit brun n'entendit pas quelqu'un se faufiler derrière lui.

"Bouh."

Voici le 2e chapitre ! Verdict ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis ! :)

Ora'


End file.
